Help Wanted
by LuVs 4 LyF3
Summary: Kayla likes a boy who wants her much more than a friend, Katie's changing? What's going on?
1. Wait a minute

**Cast**

Candice – 24

Katie – 22

Kayla – 23

Candice 24, cross her and you'll get crossed. Katie 22, taking life as it is. Kayla 23, flirtatious but knows her boundaries.

_At the house that Katie owns, it's about 7:45_

Kayla- I miss Aaron.

Katie- Already? We just saw him and his friends.

Candice- They didn't even talk.

Kayla- I feel like going to his house.

Katie- Uh-uh to do what?!

Candice- Prostitute…What you going to do?

Kayla- Just chill with him because the other day he asked me too but I didn't want to go without letting you guys know.

Candice- You are still a prostitute.

Kayla- Did you see the way he winked at me?

Katie- And did you see the way you almost fell up the steps?

_They all start laughing_

Katie- "Clumsy 'cause I'm acting like Kayla, Kayla".

_They all start laughing again_

Candice- That's wrong.

Kayla- Oh she just mad she not clumsy.

Katie- You have a problem? Huh, huh?

Kayla- You gonna have problems with my big toe. You do know that we go back to Riker's Island though?

_They start laughing_

Candice- Everybody, take a cat nap because at eleven on the dot we're going to Kyra's party. Let's go!

_They scatter to their rooms for their sleep… 10:45; Katie is the first to wake up. She walks to Kayla's room._

Katie- Rise and shine!

Kayla- (trying to wake) I don't wanna go to school today mommy. I'm sick.

Katie- Yeah, sick in the head. (Slaps her on her forehead)

_Katie walks to wake Candice._

Candice- I'm already awake, get freshened up and let's go.

_Eleven on the do, the girls gather in the foyer by the door. Candice inspects everyone._

Candice- Kayla, what are you wearing? That's not even a skirt.

Kayla- Oh let's go.

_At the party…the girls sit at a round table_

Katie- Oooo, look it's Aaron. (Pointing)

Candice- And his friends.

Kayla- I'll be right back.

Katie- When you come back bring us about three shots of Alize but with a little Bacardi at the side. Thank You.

Candice- Don't take too long!

Kayla- I won't.

_She walks over to him… (Their conversation…)_

Aaron- You gonna come chill with us after this?

Kayla- Umm… No…

Aaron- Why you fronting?

Kayla- How am I?

_She grabs his arm and looks at his tattoo. It says "We'll have fun"._

Kayla- O wow.

_By now his friends left to dance. Aaron places his hand on Kayla's hips_

* * *

This is only the beginning…Guess what Aaron will do next…Well what about Kayla? Stay tuned to find out! (R & R)


	2. Too soon

Kayla- I would like to, but I can't, for certain reasons okay?

…_Back at the table…_

Katie- She's taking long with those shots.

Candice- Do you see that boy? Making moves on Kayla.

Katie- Why are his hands slowly lowering?

Candice- Oh no.

_Back to Kayla and Aaron. He managed to pull her to lean on him. His hand still on her butt_

Kayla- Umm… I should go get the shots now. Katie's going to be mad.

Aaron- Who cares about them?

Kayla- I do now can I go?

Aaron- I want you to stay here with me.

_He tries to kiss her but she pushes him away and managed to get loose._

Kayla- What is wrong with you! (Walks off)

_Back at the table Kayla brought the shots._

Katie- Finally.

Candice- What was going on?

Kayla- Nothing much.

Candice- That boy is beginning to look like bad business. How old is he anyway? Like 27?

Kayla- 28. Gosh Katie you finished your shot already?

Katie- Yeah. I'm going to get three more.

_Katie leaves_

Kayla- Something's wrong with her.

Candice- No something's wrong with you. Stop hanging out with that boy.

Katie- Does anybody want?

Candice- Wow Katie, you must have brought back like ten. Let me get one.

Kayla- Me too. Look at Aaron watching us.

Candice- Watching you…I'm getting tired let's go.

_Everybody gets up and starts walking and Katie is staggering in her drunkenness._

Katie- Has the sky ever looked white before?

Candice- That's the ceiling.

Katie- Yeah, we need to buy a mattress from Seally's.

Kayla- Yuck Aaron is still staring. He's cute though.

Katie- Let's bake cookie dough then fry it.

_The walk out and scene ends…The next day 5:00 Kayla and Candice are in the living room._

Candice- I'm worried about Katie.

Kayla- Yeah, she hasn't came out yet. Oh wait, I see her.

_Katie slowly walks in, still wearing her party clothes._

Katie- What happened? Ow my head…

Kayla and Candice- Wasted.

_The phone rings and Katie answers_

Katie- Heylo…

Boy- Put Kayla on the phone.

Katie- Aaron?

Kayla-Aaron?

Katie- Okay hold on.

Candice- Hoe did he get our number?

Kayla- Sorry…

…_The phone conversation…_

Kayla- Hello Aaron.

Aaron- I'm coming over right now.

_Click_

Kayla- Whaaat? He said he's coming over now.

Katie- Let me go get ready.

_She leaves_

Candice- How did he get our address too?

Kayla- Sorry about that.

_Knock knock_

Candice- Oh boy…

Kayla- I'll get it.

_She opens the door and all of them are there, Aaron and his two other friends_

Kayla- Hi Aaron.

Aaron- (smiling) Can I come in?

Kayla- Sure.

_They walk in and the boys sit with Kayla and Candice sits on another couch. - Aaron yawns to put his arm around her_

Kayla- I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom.

_Katie walks away_

Candice- So Aaron, why did you come?

Aaron- Because we didn't chill yesterday.

_He gets up and grabs a bag of sour cream and Onion potato chips._

Candice- Uh-uh, what do you think this is? You don't own things in here.

_He passes it around to his friends and gets up to go toward the hall that leads to the bathroom. Aaron watches Kayla as she fixes her skirt when she comes out…_

* * *

What's Aaron going to do? And what ever questions you have. Stay tuned to find out! R & R don't forget!!


	3. Is it him?

Kayla- Yes?

Aaron- What?

Kayla- Why are you watching me?

Aaron- Come here.

Kayla- No why?

_Aaron pushes her against the wall and tickles her_

Aaron- Why not?

Kayla- O gosh, you have onion breath.

Aaron- You too.

_He forces a tongue kiss out of her. Katie walks out of her room which is conveniently located across the hall from the bathroom. As soon as the door knob clicked and turned Aaron backed off. Katie walks out…_

Katie- Oh hi Aaron, you came already?

Aaron- Hi umm…oh Katie.

Katie- Oooop, what did you eat? And Kayla, you look traumatized; his breath is not that bad.

_Katie walks toward the living room and Kayla follows, so does Aaron_

Katie- Candice, you didn't see them taking them chips?

Candice- Don't worry, I took care of that.

Katie- (looking at one of the boys) Oh who are you?

Boy- (smiling) I didn't even see you. I'm Aaron's friend, how are you doing?

Katie- Nooo. (Sarcastically) you're one of Santa's friends. What's your name?

_Everybody else are watching_

Boy- I'm Javon. You?

Katie- Katie…

Javon- Katie…Kate…nice.

Aaron- Okay, we need to go now, right Javon?

Javon- Sure I'm coming.

_The other boys walk to the door with Javon and Katie following. Aaron gives Kayla one good look before he leaves_

Javon- Here…

_He hands her a crumpled up piece of paper_

Katie- Thank you. Bye Javon.

Javon- Bye Katie.

_He walks out and runs off with the others and Katie walks back to Kayla and Candice_

Kayla- He gave you his number?

Candice- Like if he has one.

Katie- Number and his MySpace.

Kayla- Wow.

Candice- I was going to ask you something Kayla…Or more like telling you something.

Kayla- What?

Candice- That Aaron is bad news. As soon as you left, he left too. And to do what?

Katie- Oh, that reminds me. I saw him and her in the hall by the bathroom. He had onion breath.

Candice- What were you guys doing?

Kayla- Nothing much. He came to ask me if we could chill.

Katie- But isn't that why he came over...And Javon too?

Kayla- You and Javon.

Candice- Don't change the subject.

Kayla- Nothing happened okay.

Candice- Tell me why it's hard to believe your story.

_Scene ends – Next day at 8:00 PM_

Candice- Kyra's having a friend get together. I'm one of them so do you guys want to come along?

Kayla- I'll go.

Katie- To see Aaron?

Kayla- No, he doesn't go to "get togethers".

Candice- Next thing you know he's going to be there, then I'll kill you.

Kayla- No I'm serious, he won't be there…he told me.

Candice- Okay, if you say so.

Katie- I don't feel like going. Her "get togethers" don't have bartenders.

Candice- Why don't you just marry one?

Kayla- That'll be free drinks and discounts for everybody.

Katie- Got that right.

Candice- Let's go…and Katie, don't miss us too much.

Katie- I won't.

_They leave. Katie starts to wander around the house hopelessly_

Katie- Oh woe, what to do?... – Let's see what Javon's up to.

_She finds the crumpled up piece of paper and calls_

Javon- Hello.

Katie- Heylo? Javon, yeah it's Katie. I had nothing better to do so I called you.

Javon- Oh really? Why is that?

Katie- My friends left to go to Kyra's.

Javon- So you're there alone?

Katie- Yeah…

Javon- Need some company?

Katie- That would be nice.

Javon- I'll be there in 10 minutes.

_10 minutes later… Knock knock… Katie opens the door…_

* * *

Read and Review please. This story is vague enough for you too design these characters and stuff. Lol I mean like you could picture everything and everybody your way!


End file.
